


♡ the tall teddy bear ♡ (captain!yamaguchi & third year tsukki AU)

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Anime, BL, Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi, Fluff, Haikyu - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Manga, No Smut, Yaoi, sports anime, tsukishima kei - Freeform, tsukkiyama - Freeform, yamaguchi tadashi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi, a bashful and adorable 3rd year captain of the Karasuno boy's volleyball team tries to prove to his kouhais that Tsukishima Kei, a seemingly cold and mean 3rd year, is just shy and actually has a soft, teddy bear-like side.(warning: lots of fluff!! lmao)





	♡ the tall teddy bear ♡ (captain!yamaguchi & third year tsukki AU)

**Author's Note:**

> hoi! before i start, i just wanted to plop a quick author's note here :)
> 
> the original platform this oneshot is in was on wattpad, and is part of a tsukkiyama fluff dump i have on there! if you'd like to see the cover art i made for the fluff dump, and read more tsukkiyama without having to go through the hassle of searching for all the other tsukkiyama oneshots i wrote, head over to wattpad and search up my username, aoboba (i am dmmd trash oops)
> 
> if you'd like to see more content and doodle dumps, i post my art on an app called line play, and if you're interested on downloading line play, feel free to search up my avatar, virtual gore, and i also have a redbubble (cookietsukki)  
> i'm also in the process of starting my own tumblr & ig for art and stuff and will let you guys know when it's up :)
> 
> now that the shameless (kinda shameful actually) self promo is over, let the fluff begin!

author's note: the concept of yams as the third year karasuno captain is one of the only reasons i live

story..... start!!  
A boy stood proudly on the court of the Karasuno gym, looking at all his teammates. He shimmered with sweat from head to toe. The drips of sweat made it seem as if the millions of little freckles on his nose and cheeks were glistening like a constellation of stars. The high intensity of the day's practice match caused his forest green half-pony tail to become loose and undone. Who is this boy you ask? He is the adorable captain of the Karasuno boy's volleyball team, Tadashi Yamaguchi. 

"Nice work everyone!" Yamaguchi cheered to his teammates. Drenched from the blood, sweat, and tears he put into the match, he lifted his t-shirt to wipe off the sweat, revealing the soft curves of his slender, light fawn skin-coloured body and the freckles on his tummy. Just as his shirt came off, the new first years of the club appeared before him suddenly, their jaws dropped and eyes locked on the captain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! SO HOT TADASHIIIII SENPAIIII!!!!!!!!" One of the first years shrieked, while turning cherry red. Yamaguchi's cheeks started to redden upon seeing the flustered fanboys. Even though it's been a month since he became captain, he still wasn't used to popularity, and he'd always blush and stutter while replying to any compliment, even on simple things like his leather jackets or whenever he'd put his hair in a ponytail.

The first years and Yamaguchi stood still in awkwardness for what seemed like forever. The redness of everyone's cheeks made them all look like tomatoes in a garden. After the shock died down, Yamaguchi immediately put his sweat stained shirt back on. The same first year who shamelessly gushed over him finally spoke up. "W-we wanted to ask you a favor Tadashi senpai!" the first year said. The strand of hair on top of Yamaguchi's head perked up in shock. "A-ah... umm....". Yamaguchi fidgeted with his fingers shyly. "No need to call me senpai....Tadashi is fine!" He added with a laugh, avoiding the mesmerized gazes of his kouhais.

"WOW!!!" The same outspoken boy piped up. "TADASHI!!! YOU'RE SO CASUAL! SO COOL!!"  
"SO COOOOOLLLLL!" all the other first years chimed, as if on cue. Yamaguchi covered his mouth with his hand and let out another small giggle.

"So... err.. Tadashi. We wanted you to ask Tsukishima a favor for us!" Another first year asked.

The hair on top of Yamaguchi's head perked up again, and turned into a heart at the mention of Tsukki. "Oh!! Tsukki???!!!~" Yamaguchi was now grinning from ear to ear, a love-struck smile on his face. The first years sighed. Everyone on the team knew Yamaguchi became ditzy just at the mention of the tall blonde, unless someone was insulting Tsukishima. Then, if someone was foolish enough to even dare to insult Tsukishima, rumour was that it'd unleash Yamaguchi's wrath, something everyone on the Karasuno team greatly feared, even though his fury has never actually been seen... yet.

"Yes!! Tsukishima-san!! We suck at blocking and we wanted to practice with the bes-". Yamaguchi interrupted the boy's request with bragging about Tsukki. "Yes~!!! My Tsukki is so good at blocking!! Did you know he blocked Satori Tendou, one of the best blockers in jaPAN?!!!" Yamaguchi rambled. His eyes started to widen and sparkle the more he spoke about Tsukishima. In the midst of rambling, he zoned back into reality, looking at the silent first years who glared at him. Yamaguchi's cheeks flushed out of embarrassment. "Aahh.. sorry! I get too carried away!" He apologized sheepishly.

The first year who was interrupted shook it off with a laugh and continued. "We want to practice with one of the best blockers we know, but we're too shy and nervous to ask him!"

"Why?" Yamaguchi asked, perplexed.

What happened next was the biggest mistake the first years made.  
"...Because he's intimidating!". Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow,still keeping the same confused expression on his face. "He's really tall and handsome, super skilled....." A first year added. "But really mean and sca–"

"REALLY MEAN?!" Yamaguchi screamed as he stood up from the bench he sat on and then put his hands on his hips. He approached the first years slowly. This was it. Yamaguchi's wrath, and the first years were its first victims. Just as they thought the pretty freckled boy would be the reason they'd be hanged on the volleyball net, his expression became less angrier and more concerned, sad even.

"Tsukki..." Yamaguchi started slowly. "Isn't mean or scary. He might seem that way at first.. but that's because he's a socially awkward dork!" He giggled. Yamaguchi calmed down and even started to blush a little now. The first years' postures relaxed in relief. "Tsukki's so cute and sweet once you get to know him~ He's just like a tallll, tallllll teddy bear ♡ All he needs is a little love." Yamaguchi gushed. The first years could only stare at Yamaguchi in disbelief. "Hmmm.. don't believe me?? I'll prove it to you!" Yamaguchi winked.

The 4 first years clumped together behind the changing room door, which served as their hiding spot. Besides Yamaguchi's wrath, they also feared getting caught by Tsukishima and having their heads chomped off like a dinosaur. The 4 stood behind the door for what seemed like forever, waiting for Yamaguchi. "Where is he?!" One of the first years angrily whispered. "I don't-" The first year that tried to reply was suddenly interrupted. 

"TSUKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!~ ♡ "

Yamaguchi's loud yell startled the first years. He now wore a black tracksuit and ran towards Tsukishima in the changing room at full speed, his arms stretched wide out and a huge, happy grin on his face. 

"He doesn't even run that fast in volleyball matches!" A first year commented. 

In the Karasuno changing room, Tsukishima was just putting on a sneaker when he had to drop it and catch an excited Yamaguchi with a warm and tight embrace. The impact almost caused Tsukishima to topple over, but he was able to catch his balance, allow Yamaguchi to safely wrap his legs around Tsukki's waist, and twirl Yamaguchi around like a princess. Yamaguchi let out a sweet and cheerful laugh that could be heard throughout the hallways. His laughs reminded the first years of sunflowers in a field. 

"Uwah Yamaguchi, you really scared me that time." Tsukishima sighed, still carrying and lightly bouncing Yamaguchi like a baby.

"Gomen Tsukki." Yamaguchi giggled.

"What did you want?" He asked. Just as Yamaguchi was about to open his mouth, Tsukishima kept talking. "If you're begging to me to take you out to get some fries, then the answer is no. I've taken you out for fries at least 3 times this week and we have a match against Nekoma soon. You can't afford to get chubby. I'm already starting to have a hard time carrying you."

A cute pout replaced the smile on Yamaguchi's face.

"He buys fries for the captain?!!" A first year asked in shock. "Tsukishima-san seems to always take Tadashi senp- I mean Tadashi on dates! They're so nice to each other!" Another first year added. The first years all gave each other stunned looked, then shifted their focus to the view in the changing room.

Yamaguchi unclinged his legs from Tsukishima's waist, but still had his arms wrapped around Tsukki's shoulders and neck like ribbon. "That's not the only thing I wanted to ask Tsukki. I actually wanted to ask if you could help teach the first years how to-"

"No." Tsukishima said without thought. 

"Whaaat? But why?" Yamaguchi whined.

"I don't want to." He replied, again without hesitation. He looked to the side to avoid looking at Yamaguchi's pout, which was irresistible for Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi started to stand on his tippy toes to be able to be eye-to-eye with Tsukishima. He squished Tsukishima's cheeks and moved his head so Tsukishima would be looking at him. 

"Yamaguchi, don't grab my cheeks like t-"

"I-If you help teach the first years..." Yamaguchi started. "I'll give you lots and lots of little kisses!" Yamaguchi smiled. He puckered his lips and made kissing noises. "Like this! Chu~ Chu~ Chu~" Tsukishima tried to hardest not to blush, but he failed. He turned strawberry red and started laughing a laugh that sounded smooth and light, like honey. 

"Resist... resist... resist...." Tsukishima tried to think to himself. Besides Yamaguchi's pouts, Tsukishima was a sucker for the cute captain's kisses and always gave in whenever they were offered. This time wasn't any different. Tsukishima sighed in defeat and gave his approval. Just as Yamaguchi was about to give his thanks, the loud and outspoken boy of the four couldn't contain his fujoshi heart. He jumped in front of the doorway and squealed loudly. "AAAA!!!!! SO CUTE YOU TWO!!!!" He cried, starting to weep fanboying tears. "ADORABLE!!!!! YOU WERE RIGHT TADASHI, TSUKISHIMA-SAN IS JUST A SWEET AND TALL TEDDY BEAR AFTER ALL!!" 

Tsukishima immediately whipped his head in the first year's direction, his eyes wide and his mouth dropped open in shock. The other three first years left their hiding spot and stood next to the weeping fanboy, their heads hung down in shame and regret for spying. Tsukishima grew even more shocked and embarrassed seeing that there were more people who saw his soft and sweet side, something he didn't like to show at all. Tsukishima was very close to unleashing his saltiness and angrily scold the boys, when Yamaguchi pulled Tsukishima in for a passionate and tender kiss.

Yamaguchi gently held his face with both his hands, stroking Tsukishima gently so that he'd calm down. He then ran his fingers through Tsukki's blond waves of hair and massaged his head softly. 

What Yamaguchi thought would calm him down and return him to his bubbly and happy mood, only made him even more tongue-tied. Tsukki fainted from the overwhelming surprise and embarrassment from the first years and the adorable captain, landing on the cold changing room floor with a thud.

"AAAAA!!!!!!! TSUKKIII!!!!!!!!!" Yamaguchi cried out in shock. He immediately jumped down to the floor try to wake his boyfriend up. Yamaguchi brushed Tsukki's long, blond bangs that were hiding his face. 

"He's strawberry red..." All the 4 first years years said in unison. 

Yamaguchi tried wildly shaking his stiff body, patting Tsukishima's flushed cheeks, and even giving him more kisses on his nose, cheeks, and lips, but the effort wasn't enough. Tsukishima was too dizzy and embarrassed. Stars and hearts twirled and danced around his head.

Yamaguchi seemed to be deep in thought while looking at the dizzy blonde on the floor. "Hmmm..." Yamaguchi started. "Ahh.... I get it now. Tsukki's lovestruck!" Yamaguchi turned his head to say to the first years while smiling and gently petting the side of Tsukki's face.

"Lovestruck..." The first years repeated. 

story..... end!!


End file.
